What is the measure, in degrees, of one interior angle of a regular hexagon?
Explanation: We know that the sum of the interior angles of a $n$-gon is equal to $180(n-2)$ degrees, so the sum of the interior angles of a hexagon (six sides) is $180(6-2)=180 \cdot 4$ degrees. Since a regular hexagon has six interior angles with equal degree measures, one of these angles would have a measure of $\frac{180 \cdot 4}{6}=30\cdot 4 = \boxed{120}$ degrees.